Senselessly Wild
by StartWithThankYou
Summary: 'Oh hi Hisoka, sorry for accidentally meeting you in this complicated mission. I apologize for having the same target as you and killing him first. Goodbye and let's never meet again.' Rated M because of Hisoka's sheer presence. HisokaXOC.


_I don't own HunterXHunter and this is simply the Prologue, not a chapter._

_My first fanfic so please be nice._

* * *

*Whoosh*

It takes one shot of my poison claw to kill the target… He wasn't even smart to begin with anyway…

I sighed. Bounties these days are all just easy targets considering the huge amount of payment we got. But I guess that was kind of a profit… But what's the point of a hunt without the thrill? Actually let's not go there! Okay, time to claimed my prize!

That was a work well done I'd say. Let's see what profit this dead person can give me. Apparently not much… but then again I didn't exactly expect anything, I mean sure dead people are just packed this days now aren't they.

I got up from my kneeling position and brush away the stray of my platinum blonde hair; it does get in the way with its natural end-curls and me being a stubborn hunter with a butt long hair. Well I can't help it; I'm in love with my hair to say the least.

Now time to work on how to send a dead body across half a continent without hearing colorful screams and got send to jail. I'm sure it's possible considering I am a _**hunter**_. Well I could try dissecting it… This job is really troublesome!

But it _will_ result in my dream jewelry piece…

I frowned as I stood up straight and glare at the dead body. Wow, a millionaire and a pig. I really don't regret seeing him lie on the floor, cold blooded and messing up the clean floor of his million-dollar mansion. What a pig! He couldn't keep his dirty hands off a 19 years old girl, which give me the pleasure of finishing him off with ease without security.

Now let's try to remove the head without getting blood all over my crimson dress, which matches my eyes by the way and the gown is really pretty, I pick it myself. Why was I wearing red dress again?

And I Don't even really like red to begin with, blood red ruby eyes were enough red in my lifetime. Now back to more important matters. Let's see… I can use the shiny saber one of those nice looking knight in shining armor statues are holding. Oh wait! Those are only shining armor minus knight.

Okay… How do I get them? Asked them nicely…

Neee. Let's do it the old fashion way which I personally called it **borrowing without plans of returning…** but most people called it _**stealing**_. But considering there are very less chance that the statue _**will **_respond… I prefer **borrowing without plans of returning.**

The head is heavy! And if my boss hasn't requested it, I would have rolled it down the hills where no one would care if it is a ball or a fat man's head… I wouldn't.

Okay now how do I get passed the bodyguard and the security **without** getting caught with the head of the person they were suppose to protect which is now obviously unattached to his body… I doubt they'd just wave goodbye at me with a smiling faces.

I put the head in my bag-pack (Which is gross) and zip it up. I decided to ditch the security by heading to the west side of the mansion where I would find less security if my one week of research was right.

And I was right… But seeing no security at all, yeah! That's disturbing… Well, I'm not going to throw away the huge opportunity. I stand at the balcony of the second floor of the mansion ready to hop off the tree for my grand escape when something caught my eyes. I saw a dead body of what's probably look like a dead security…

I'm not the only one here…

I decided to change my attire in case I get into a little encounter with one of those people who decided to kill the same person I tried to kill AT THE SAME FREAKIN NIGHT! Well yeah and fighting with a gown isn't so fancy.

So I quickly take my red gown off but like always, I came in prepared. I have white sleeveless tight top and skinny jeans on, and no one notice I wore a boot under my gown. Well it is a high hill, so it tricks them well.

I put on my jacket and decided to leave since the hallway of the dark mansion behind me simply creep me a bit. After all, I might be stuck with a murderer inside a private jungle which was 10 miles away from the city, but as the fat head had said it… garden. But hey, I'm the one with a human head aren't I?

I hop further away from the mansion from tree to tree and I'm starting to freak out since the humongous and deadly nen I sensed decided to _**vanish**_ right after I used zetsu. And now I am at least 1 mile away from the mansion and the dead bodies are increasing and I'm starting to see things I _**never **_want to see in any of my missions. And to top it all off I feel like I've been followed, but far behind… I really have to stop babbling in my mind and start planning an escape.

There are some things I never want to see in any of my missions, and those are playing cards planting everywhere in a dead body. Right, I and my co-workers know better than to set foot in those areas… Yes and I'd gladly drop my dignity if it means not to get involve with some of those people.

The person who's always at top of my stay away list has to be Hisoka. The crazy magician, as they'd like to call him. Playing cards as a weapon are definitely a good evidence of his presence.

Of course there was no saying 'Oh hi Hisoka, sorry for accidentally meeting you in this complicated mission, having the same target and killing him first. Goodbye and let's never meet again' when you do meet Hisoka in a battlefield, accident or not your good as dead. Trust me.

I'm supposed to know, my hunter exam has been a nightmare because of him. I could actually call it a blessing that he attack the examiner and got kicked-out.

I tried to calm myself by telling myself there was no reason for someone who kill for pleasure to be here. It's way too troublesome. After all he won't come all this way just to kill a useless man like him… right? Darn it! I'm scaring myself.

Just 3 miles left. 3 miles.

Then I stop right at my track. Because there was a man smiling at me, right on the branch I need to jump on. Creepy… really-creepy smile.

Hi person I suppose is Hisoka (Oh the Kami just _**love **_me doesn't it)

Well he does seem to dress up like a clown like the last time I saw him or let's say, like everyone say… but I couldn't make out any details since he was at the shadows of the bushes. Oh shit! The nen I sense earlier was him well, without all the blood-lust and all… But how was I…

Then my eyes widened. He doesn't seal away his nen after he catches up to me. I was just too engrossed with my thought to notice that he was already way ahead of me and I did not even sense his nen… Never mind that now! "What do you want?!"I barked at him.

Then he came out of the shadow and my eyes widened even more… If that's even possible that is. He has a tall and great figure. He looks just like the time at the exam.

He did not look anything like the monster most hunters and peoples made him out to be. But that doesn't matter, he was still the red head monster who is very much capable of killing me right now and _**why **_would anyone want oh-so-wonderful-me to be gone.

No one of course!

Okay, at this situation… maybe him. And right then I became very aware that I was standing way too close to one of the people I dreaded the most. Stupid! Took me long enough… I became much alerted and put my guard on 100% well… at least 80% since the other 20% were too busy praying, telling Kami that I'm too young to die.

He suddenly chuckled. I don't find the humors here pal! I frowned. Then he suddenly looks at me making me jump a bit. "Hmmm. Here I thought someone who can kill his personal bodyguard is a worthy opponent but turned out to be nothing but a little-kitten…" EXCUSE ME!

I pouted as a vain pop at my head and I have a good feeling that steams come out of my head as I stomp at the tree! I am SOOOO _**NOT**_ little… after a minute I come-down and faced him. Well if every inch-movement of his body didn't scare the living daylight out of me, I'd scream the stupid chuckling out of him. But like we just said, the fact that he is creepy remains.

"Fine! Since I'm just a _little-kitty _who is nothing near interesting or powerful, good day! Awkward meeting you, hope it never happened again and good day... again!" I said as I was planning a great escape.

One thing about the crazy magician that the hunter's web provides me… He is not motive by cheap and broken toys. And right now, with my nen perfectly controlled; I look nothing more than a mere girl… with a millionaire's head.

Too bad he was much smarter than the web has mentioned.

* * *

_Sorry bout the crappy start. Next chapter onwards it will be 3 person so I think it'll be better._

_Review please._


End file.
